FireDrabble
by oldsoul3000
Summary: This is a drabble series inspired by a song.The first one is KS
1. KayleeSimon

**A/N: This is a series of drabbles I wrote inspired by the song "Hand In My Pocket" by Alanis Morissette. I own nothing, not the song, not Firefly, or Serenity, so don't sue me.**

'_I'm broke but I'm happy'._ Kaylee looked in her little wooden box where she kept her money and credits. It weren't enough to get Simon a decent birthday.

'_I'm poor but I'm kind.'_ Kaylee smiled at Simon, he looked surprised.

"You made this bao bei?" he asked.

"Sure did," she replied, beaming at him.

"It's amazing." He said, putting it down and pulling her onto his lap. "I love it."

'_I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah.'_ Kaylee was lying on the exam table. She looked a little worried. "Kaylee, you are perfectly fine." Simon told her.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well, you're pregnant."

* * *


	2. Zoe

**A/N: All disclaimers apply**

'_I'm high but I'm grounded.'_ Zoë never quite got over how amazing the view could be in the black. "Miss you husband."

'_I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed.' _ She knew how to control her feelings in front of the others. But, Mal knew her too well. "You okay, Zo?"

"Fine, sir," she replied as she got up from the table. Without saying another word she went to her bunk.

'_I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby.' _ Zoë sat looking at the capture of her and Wash. She was glad nobody was trying to comfort her. She wanted to remember the happier times.


	3. Inara

**A/N: All discliamers apply **

'_I feel drunk but I'm sober.'_ Inara sat on the couch in her shuttle. Ever since she gave up being a

Companion, she had a lot more time to herself, to think.

'_I'm young and I'm underpaid.'_ Money was tight these days, so Inara decided to help out. "Mal,

I got us a job, legitimate."

'_I'm tired but I'm working, yeah.'_ She could tell how tired they all were. She was just as tired, but they had to keep going, stay in the black and keep trying to find some work. After all, folk gotta eat, as Mal would say.


	4. Jayne

'_I care but I'm restless.'_ Jayne couldn't sleep. He decided to go to the mess and pour himself a drink. He needed to stop thinking about Crazy Girl. She was all manner of distracting lately.

'_I'm here but I'm really gone.'_ "Jayne!" Mal yelled over the gunfire. "Get yer head on straight 'fore you get it blown off!" Mal was right; he was thinking about Crazy again, she had been shot.

'_I'm wrong and I'm sorry, baby.'_ River was lying in the infirmary with her arm bandaged.

Jayne was in the doorway. "Sorry, girly, I shoulda been payin' more attention."


	5. Mal

'_I'm free but I'm focused.'_ Mal's mind was on the job. It seemed simple enough: deliver the goods and get paid. Nothing ever went the way it was 'spose to.

'_I'm green but I'm wise.'_ Why was it everybody tends to take advantage of his good nature, Mal mused. He let out a sigh and shot the man who had tried to ambush him.

'_I'm hard but I'm friendly, baby.'_ "Now look here, friend. I don't much 'preciate getting' shot at when I'm trying to bring your goods to ya," Mal told the man standing in front of him.

"It's not my fault." The man claimed.


	6. RiverJayne

'_I'm sad but I'm laughing.'_ River sat beside Jayne at the kitchen table and was laughing at his joke. She was all smiles on the outside, but inside, she was sad.

'_I'm brave but I'm chicken shit.'_ River had just landed a roundhouse kick to the side of the man's head that had been trying to take her. Jayne came running over to her. "River, you alright?"

'_I'm sick but I'm pretty, baby.'_ She puked up her food. She hadn't felt this sick since Simon had her on the meds. Jayne picked her up off the floor and took her to see Simon.


	7. Kaylee

'_What is all comes down to…'_ Kaylee looked at herself in the long mirror in Inara's shuttle. The Companion gave the young mechanic a soft smile. "Mei Mei, I don't think you are showing yet."

"Oh, I know 'Nara, I just like to imagine what I'll look like."

"Sweetie, you won't have to imagine for much longer."

'_Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet.'_ Kaylee walked into the infirmary where Simon was studding her blood work. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is fine. I was just wondering, what we're going to name the baby."

"I ain't thought 'bout it."


End file.
